Cassius Background
The only child of Ethan and Alean Cassius, Lynae grew up in a staunchly loyal Imperial household. Ethan, a retired pilot, and Alean a civilian medical researcher, instilled a deep seated loyalty to the Empire in their only child. From her parents, Lynae aquired a love for flying and the ability to focus her skills on any given task and accomplish it to the best of her abilities. The Cassius family moved a handful of times in Lynae's childhood, part of a resettlement program for retired Imperial soldiers. Her education sharpened her mind and helped bring out her aptitude for research and creativity. Before the age of 18 she'd decided to focus her schooling on medicine and research. Undergoing a series of rigorous and challenging aptitude tests, Lynae enrolled in the Carida Medical Academy. A naturally quiet spoken and intent individual, Lynae focused on her studies to the extent of normal academic life. Deciding on dual majors, one being Emergency Care — which translates to Battlefield First-aid and Triage — the second being Exotic Diseases Research, Creation and Treatment. With both majors to study for, she spent an extra two years in medical school before graduating at the age of 26. With both specialities and her medical degree, her first assignment had her posted out in the back of beyond, doing biomedical research for theoretical applications of biological weapons. A variety of postings gave her experience in battlefield hospitals, research facilities, staff assignments all of which merely added to her growing fascination with improving the standard of care and reaction time for battlefield triage. Along with a quiet fascination for the creation of biological weapons and the applications thereof. edit After joining TaskForce Hammer, Lynae Caiton (Dr Caiton) was assigned to the Conqueror as a staff physician, navy, during the end of the official action of the Taskforce Hammer in 14 ABY. (Logs from 14 ABY: *Rescue of Danik Kreldin - *Korynn Fleming Tortures Kyokusha) One of her first duties as a physician was tending to the wounds dealt to the Storm Troopers in this action, notably that of Davyd Levvis, Stone and Morrison. During the Second battle of Cochran (*The Republic Retreats) it is noted that she volunteered to direct the bombing of Cochran once Admiral Kreldin issued the order (*Death of a Planet). In 15 ABY the Empire briefly came in possession of a rather highly marked target, one Brandis Finian (Jedi) and for a while Korynn Fleming was the main caretaker of the Jedi until his fellow Jedi retrieved him. (*Brandis's Torture Begins - *Parley For Brandis, Part 2). During the conflict that the Taskforce faced the Conqueror was damaged and the majority of her command staff, bridge personnel, were either killed or injured. The Conqueror was taken to stardock for repair. After the repairs were underway the crew was given leave at the starport for a short period of time. It was in a later confrontation between the Conqueror and the Crusader that Lynae took temporary command of the Conqueror and, under her orders, performed a maneuver that resulted in the Conqueror colliding with the Crusader which resulted in the eventual destruction of the Cruasader. Lynae, along with a handful of other officers and coresonding crew were reassigned to the Dauntless under the command of Captain Reanus (?). The Dauntless as well was eventually destroyed in combat with the NR fleet. The crew shifted to the Broadsword and a short time later Tal'Sin Secura was brought in by Darth Malign for questioning. Through a series of well thought out motions, or perhaps just that sort of luck, he managed to escape from the Broadsword and used Lynae as a shield and hostage to get away without being blown to bits by the forward guns of the Broadsword. (*Escape! - *Face Off - *Tell the Truth - *Unprovoked Kindness - *The Rescue of Lynae). The Broadsword proved to be a key facet of the Imperial taskforce during 15 ABY by taking part in Operation Shado Kolpo, during which time they acquired several key individuals including one Kyrin Sh'vani who remained a guest of the Broadsword for long enough to glean what information was necessary, during this time Lynae was able to have a private conversation with the winged alien (*Guest of the Empire, part 6). The crew from the Dauntless and the old Conqueror remained stationed aboard the Broadsword through the retaking of Coruscant. *The Empire Wedges In - *The Fall of Palliata Station - *Defending the Malevolence - *Reclaiming Coruscant The Pillager and the Prowler were assigned as escort ships for the Broadsword with their corresponding squadrons. War Shrike and Black Squadron sortie from the Broadsword while the Vipers fly from the Prowler and the Basilisk Squadron hails from the Pillager. Once the battle for Coruscant was over Lynae was promoted to Commodore of the newly joined Taskforce Inquisition *Establishing Task Force Inquisitor The Broadsword and her crew and complement were merged with the Inquisitor and formed into a new fleet. During the official shore leave or 'down time' afforded the fleet after the victory at Coruscant, Lynae participated in the talks surrounding the Treaty of Non-aggression that was signed with the CDU *Nonaggression Treaty. Unfortunately it would appear that this treaty was (and/or Is) to be short-lived. Lynae, along with a handful of other ranking officers were invited to a conference with the (then) Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin where many things were discussed, but one key item: over throwing the new Emperor Vadim and replacing him with Kreldin. *Sowing the Seeds of Revolution. It would later be noted that Kreldin sought outside help in this endeavor and it was this action that led to the immediate arrest of Ambassador Dareus, Diplomat Quinn of the CDU and summarily the actions of (then) Commodore Caiton to release Dareus and Quinn from Imperial custody and return Ms Quinn to the CDU to protect her diplomatic immunity status and the beginning of what would be known as the Corellian Corruption Scandal. For a brief time Dareus and Caiton gathered intel that they judged would be most useful before they returned and surrendered themselves, of their own free will and without contest or struggle, to Imperial punishment and retribution. During their time in Imperial custody they were interrogated and punished in accordance with standard doctrine. It should be noted that Flight Officer Damion Loki was executed by Line Captain Jal'Dana Rall when he refused to bow and submit to the will of the Empire and swear his loyalty to the Emperor. After roughly one standard week Dareus and Caiton were released, but only after they swore their loyalty again. The terms of their punishment were simple: Snippet taken from holorecording of their interrogation/sentencing: "Antoine William Dareus and Lynae Ellen Cassius, you both are hereby discharged from the Imperial Military. You are also henceforth exiled from Imperial Space. All of your assets are siezed, your belongings confiscated, your properties repossesed by the Galactic Empire. If you ever set foot into Imperial Space uninvited, the penalty will be death. With their punishment outlined in clear terms Dareus and Caiton, now taking back her maiden name of Cassius are escorted off of the Inquisitor by Lt Becton and, via Tatooine, return to Caspar to reunite Dareus with his fiancee Kiare Quinn. Now that their careers are over in the Empire it is time to determine what the shape of their lives will become.